A New Addiction
by ashhsv40
Summary: Life for Allie before she was sent to Wentworth
1. Chapter 1

It was finally finished. He pulled himself out and started to get dressed. Allie wished she could numb it all, but no amount of drugs seemed to do the trick. She sat at the small, round table in the corner of the room, and began to cut the last of her stash into lines. The john dropped his cash on the table next to her, and walked out without a word.

"Fuck this shit," Allie muttered to herself, snorting up the last line with ease. Slowly she gathered herself, and stumbled out the door of the motel room. It was dark, and she hadn't had anything to eat. She didn't even know if she would be able to get somewhere to sleep for the night. After what seemed like hours of wandering, Allie found herself at her usual stop. A womens shelter. They would be able to give her what she needed to survive the night.

Dragging her feet, she followed the queue of women lining up for tonights slop. It didn't matter what it said it was, it always looked and tasted like the same shit. It was barely even edible, but anything was better than nothing.

She held her bowl out without even looking up. She felt eyes burning into the top of her scalp, while she waited for the bowl to be filled.

The wait felt longer than usual. "What the fuck?" Allie slurred angrily, staring down the woman scooping food into her bowl. She ran her free hand through her hair, ripping at knots as she went. The woman just smiled at her, and embarrassed, Allie stormed to the only free table she could find.

"I am not okay to be around people right now," she thought, slamming herself down on the chair. After a couple of mouthfuls of the tasteless, chunky slop, the woman who had served her meal sat down opposite her.

"Fuck off!" Allie felt like she yelled, but the woman didn't move. She just kept looking at her, with pity in her eyes. Finally, Allie couldn't take it anymore, and asked the woman "what the fuck do you want?"

"My name is Kaz. I can help you," the woman finally said. Allie scoffed at this strange woman who had some sort of a saviour complex. She didn't even know her, so why would she want to help her? A junkie street whore. A lesbian who fucked men for money. What kind of shitty life was that.

Kaz started talking, but Allie couldn't really make out most of it. Her head was too fuzzy from the hit she had after her last client.

"Why would you want to help me?" Allie finally mustered the strength to ask, "There are hundreds of other women here, so why me?" Kaz just smiled at her again.

"I've seen you around before babe. You wouldn't remember, you were always pinned off your head, but I want to help you. I know how to help you."

Somehow that night, Allie found herself on Kaz's couch rather than on the shitty mattresses at the shelter. "Could be worse," Allie thought to herself, as she took in her surroundings. It was a quaint little place, but comfy nonetheless. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed, and Allie was drifting off into peaceful dreams.

Allie woke up to the sound of cups clanging in the kitchen. She couldn't remember the night before, or at least not all of it. The light was streaming in through a window, and she struggled to properly open her eyes

"Fuck, my head," Allie thought as she sat up and raised her hands to her head, resting her elbows on her knees. She heard a voice in the background, cheerily shouting to her.

"Coffee?" It was Kaz. She had already boiled the kettle and was pouring water into a mug. Allie figured that didn't leave her with much of a choice, and she wasn't wrong. Kaz sat the mug down on the coffee table in front of the couch, on which Allie had spent the night.

"How you feeling?" Kaz asked. Allie couldn't quite make out the words, so she just nodded. It was too fucking early for this. "I have a spare room, if you want it," Kaz offered, nothing but kindness behind her words. Allie really didn't know how to take it. She had never had anyone be kind to her before. Allie simply nodded and went back to sipping her coffee. She looked at Kaz and smiled. Maybe this time, she really could turn her life around.

Over the next few months, Kaz continued to allow Allie to stay at her house. It was becoming more and more like home, but Kaz was strict with the gear. Any time Allie was there, she couldn't take the risk of touching it. The withdrawals were killing her. She needed her buzz, but Kaz refused to allow her anywhere near drugs. Allie had even stopped picking up clients, and had started looking into real work, but she knew that was still a while off. She couldn't exactly be reliable while she was still hanging for a hit. The worst part was the loss of control of her bowels. She would pass out, only to wake up in her own shit. Every time she gave in, that was what would happen, as the process could only start again.

Kaz had really become like a mother to Allie, or at least what she assumed a mother was like. She couldn't really remember hers. She hadn't seen her since she was 14, and before that, she was pretty absent anyway.

"No wonder my life turned out so fucked," Allie thought to herself.

One night, Kaz plonked herself down on the couch next to Allie.

"Hey bub, how you going?" Kaz asked as she switched on the TV. It was news time. Allie was used to the routine by now.

Allie rarely found herself interested in the news, so she zoned out until Kaz started tapping her rapidly on the arm. "What?" Allie asked, annoyed at being dragged away from picking at her fingernails. Kaz pointed to the screen, and explained what the news anchor had just announed. An escaped criminal, Bea Smith, had found the boy who had killed her daughter, and shot him.

"What an inspiration," Kaz exclaimed. Allie watched as the camera showed Bea getting put into the back of a police car in cuffs. From then, she was mesmerized.

Bea Smith was the most beautiful woman Allie had ever seen. She stood confidently, even as the police were handcuffing her. Her flowing deep red locks perfectly surrounding her face, which was hardened by prison time. Allie hadn't even realised that Kaz had begun to speak again, until a clapping in her face startled her. She had been off in fantasy land, about this woman she had never met.

"So, from what I hear, Bea Smith was beaten by her asshole of a husband," started Kaz, giving Allie every bit of back story she knew about Bea's life. The attack she made on her husband, the death of her daughter by a crime mob, the revenge she took out on the prisoner who set her daughter up to die, and the sentencing she had received. Kaz had definitely paid a lot of attention to what this woman had been up to. "Maybe Bea is Kaz's type too," Allie chuckled to herself, as Kaz continued on and on about Bea.

"I have to meet her," Kaz finished. Allie silently agreed, because she had been thinking the same thing, although for a whole host of other reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come for Bea Smiths trial. Kaz had organised a group and was going to wait outside the court for the woman she called her "hero". Allie agreed to go, but Kaz never really gave her a choice. She didn't mind, if only to stare at the beautiful red-haired woman from a distance. By the time they got to the courts, there was already a crowd formed, and a police barrier separating them from the prison van in which Bea had been transported. Kaz made her way to the front of the crowd, scanning for any signs of Bea. Kaz managed to get right up against the temporary fencing, among a sea of Bea Smith supporters and shouted her lungs out. Even if Bea couldn't actually hear her, Kaz made sure that everybody knew that she was Bea's biggest fan. As Bea finally left the courts, escorted by a patrol of guards, and handcuffed, Allie became fixated on her. In her mind, the crowd was non-existent, and it was just her and Bea. She had no idea what it was about this woman that made her so crazy, but seeing her in person was even better than on the TV, and damn did she look good in that suit. Allie bit her lip as thoughts rushed to her mind about kissing Bea's neck, touching her skin and the feeling of her hands being tangled up in those red locks. As Bea shouted about mistreatment of the women in Wentworth, Allie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. That husky voice was the end of her. "How is this woman so amazing," Allie thought to herself. The crowd dispersed, but Kaz, Allie, and the rest of the girls who came along stayed, even after the prison van had well and truly left their sights. Kaz's eyes sparkled, and she spoke in a low tone to the women standing around her. "Let's continue Bea Smith's legacy. Let's show her our support," she whispered. "Let's stand up for women's rights, and put an end to violence against women. Today, we become the Red Right Hand".

Over the following months, Kaz managed to get a group of women together that shared the same views as her. Every day, the number seemed to rise, and women were showing up at the house all the time, wanting to be a part of the Red Right Hand, or RRH for short. One day, during one of their meetings, Kaz decided it was time to get serious. She handed out a sheet of paper to each of the girls. Allie looked at hers, confused. It was a photo of a man, who had recently been acquitted of assault charges against his wife. "What are we looking at this for?" Allie asked. "He's our first target," Kaz responded, almost forcefully. She explained that all of the information on that sheet of paper would help them teach him a lesson. It had his name, his address, his workplace, it even had his working hours. Kaz must have been watching him for a while. "This man is scum. He has no regard for women at all. We are going to watch him a little longer, and then we strike when the time is right!" Kaz almost sounded like a war general leading her army to battle.

"Hang on," Allie almost shouted, "How are we going to teach him? He's not going to listen to us." Kaz just smiled at her, as she just explained, "watch and learn kiddo. Watch and learn".

The following night, everyone packed themselves into the van Kaz had hired and took off. Black outfits and black balaclavas with three red X's embroidered on the front. She had it all organised. Allie was actually quite impressed at the extent that Kaz had gone to. The van trudged them along the road for what seemed like forever, until they finally pulled in to a multistorey car park next to a big office building. They waited for a while, Allie getting more and more impatient, fidgeting and picking at her nails. This was big. Yeah, she hadn't exactly been a poster-girl for the perfect citizen, but this was pushing it a little, wasn't it? Stalking a man outside his work just to confront him about the things he had done wrong? Finally Kaz jumped up out of her seat in the rear of the van and told the girls to get ready. She pulled on her balaclava, so Allie and the others followed suit. Kaz handed Allie her phone. "Babe, I need you to record everything. No matter what happens, don't stop the video." Allie nodded compliantly, as she took the phone and opened the camera. "Let's go!" Shouted Kaz, and every woman filed out of the van one after the other. Allie followed last, holding the camera up so that she could capture everything that was about to take place. Kaz ran towards a man, who Allie recognised as the man in the picture Kaz had handed out the night prior. She began to yell abuse at him for his treatment of women, and asking him things like, "do you think it's okay to hurt women?" and "Are we not worthy to be treated fairly because we don't have a dick?". Allie couldn't help but chuckle at the small woman shouting things like this to a man who was easily a foot taller than her. When he pushed her out of his face, Kaz saw that as her chance to get back at him. She tripped him and he fell, thudding as his face hit the concrete floor of the car park. From there, the other women jumped on him, kicking him and hitting him, while he shouted out for help. Kaz took a few steps towards Allie, and spoke into the camera. "We are the Red Right Hand," she stated. "And we're taking a stand on violence against women, in the name of our hero, Bea Smith. If you perpetrate these atrocities, and the law fails to punish you, we will be the true arbiters of justice. We are the Red Right Hand. Beware, our righteous acts of retribution." With that, Kaz took the phone off Allie, turned off the camera, and ushered the girls back in to the van before taking off. "Mum," Allie began, a name that she had become accustomed to calling Kaz, "What are we going to do with the video?" "We are going to send it to the news and make it known, that men who violently attack women will not get away with it."

After all of the other women had left, and it was just Kaz and Allie alone, Allie felt like she had to speak up. "Kaz, why do you hate men so much? I mean, you never got married and in all the time I've known you, you've never had a boyfriend come around. I'm just curious." Kaz just muttered, "My father is a jackass," in response. Allie went to ask more, but the look on Kaz's face said it all. Just don't ask. Allie went back to watching the TV, when she noticed that, in addition to Kaz readying the video from the night's events, she was also writing something that looked like a letter. A quick glance over Kaz's shoulder let Allie notice that the letter was addressed to Bea Smith, and that she wanted to meet with her. The thought of being in such close proximity to Bea drove Allie crazy with a longing. She figured it was better to leave Kaz to her own though, especially as she seemed deep in thought, and slightly annoyed that the subject of her father had come up. Feeling the tension in the air, Allie decided that now was as good a time as any to head to bed, plus, she couldn't help but feel a throbbing sensation now that she was thinking about Bea Smith again.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie had never seen Kaz so excited. She had received a reply from Bea, wanting to set up a time for her to come and visit. They had organised a day, and Kaz frantically rushed around, looking for an outfit to wear to impress her idol, even though there was still a week to go before the big day. Allie was slightly amused at Kaz's excitement, but didn't blame her. It would be pretty amazing to be around this woman, regardless of the setting. Kaz had asked Allie to start looking up their next target while she was with Bea. As much as Allie would much rather be in the visiting centre, she knew that was never going to happen, and so just set herself up on Kaz's laptop, looking for their next act of retribution. Allie had really started to get involved in the workings of the RRH. She craved the hunt. It was only that, and the thought of Bea Smith that could replace the cravings she had for drugs. It was the only thing that helped her stay clean. It gave her a purpose, and she had never felt like she had had one before. She clicked through the internet, scrolling for any man who had gotten off without conviction. Eventually her eyes landed on a page that burned into her memory. It was the john from the night she had met Kaz. His name was Barry James. He had been charged with sexually assaulting a prostitute. "No fucking surprises there," she thought to herself, as she read through the rest of his case files. She had refused to do something for him, so he beat her to a pulp. The name of the girl wasn't mentioned, but Allie figured that chances were that she knew her. He had gotten a 2 year suspended sentence, and was able to walk freely away without any tarnish to his name. This was it. He was the next one to go down. She printed off everything she needed in bulk, and organised it into piles for each member of the RRH.

Just as she stapled the last stack of paper together, Kaz barged through the door. Her cheery mood from earlier had disappeared, and all that was left was a scowl that Allie knew all too well.

"I take it that it didn't go too well?" Allie asked as Kaz slammed her bag down on the bench and sat at the kitchen table. Kaz looked into Allie's eyes and when she spoke, it's like she was speaking straight to Allies soul. "I don't know what they have done to her, but it has to stop. We are making the next hit tonight." Allies jaw dropped at Kaz's words. "Soon, everyone will know that we are not going to stop. We are not going to give in. It has to be the oaf of a guard that was working reception. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me, and took great pleasure in grabbing me to escort me out. Men will never realise that it's us, women, who have all the power." Allie let Kaz rant as much as she needed. At the end of the day, it was the only was Kaz would calm down. "So, did you find someone?" Kaz finally finished. "Yeah." Allie showed Kaz the profile she had gotten together for Barry James. She looked it over carefully, and when she saw the reason he was Allies target, she looked sympathetically on at her. "I get it babe, we are gonna get this guy good".

Allie sat anxiously in the back of the van with the other women. She was no longer the scared little girl behind the camera. She was right up with the others, teaching these men a lesson, and making sure that they would never forget it. As soon as Barry walked past their van, Allie dived out after him. She kicked the back of his knee, making him drop straight onto his face. As Allie and the other women laid into him, Kaz asked him why he thought this was happening. He just spat at Kaz, so she joined the others in beating him until he was just a bloody pulp. She finished with her usual address about respecting women and signed off the camera. As the women walked away, Allie saw Barry sit up and laugh, blood trickling from the multiple gashes on his face. She couldn't help herself, and gave him one huge kick to the face, knocking him back down, before standing right on his dick. "Say you're sorry! Just say you're fucking sorry!" She shouted over and over again, as Kaz and the girls grabbed her and dragged her back to the van. As soon as the door was closed and the van started moving back towards Kaz's house, Kaz took Allie in her arms and simply told her that she couldn't get so emotional about it. These men would learn in time.

Months passed, and all the while, Allie was learning to keep herself emotionally detached from the horrors these men had caused. There was havoc all around them at the moment, as everyone was trying to figure out who exactly the Red Right Hand were. A corrections officer from Wentworth, Will Jackson, had even shown up, accusing Kaz of being the leader of the RRH. He didn't know just how right he was, but of course, Kaz played dumb. The RRH were being whispered about by battered women everywhere, and were the people that everyone in the streets were accusing of killing Harry Smith, Bea's abusive ex husband. Allie had dreamt about meeting Bea years ago, before she had been with Harry, and saving her from him. Then Allie remembered that Bea was about 10 years older than her, and that she would have only been 8 when Bea married the asshole. Then she thought about finding Bea before she turned on Harry and taking her and her daughter away from him. The thought of her, Bea and Debbie as one family made her smile. She had never had a family before, and this with Kaz was the closest she would probably ever get.

Kaz had been to see Bea again, and this time came home in a much better mood than the last time. "Bea has a job for us," she told Allie as she walked in the room. She showed Allie the sketch she had in her pocket. It was the face of a man, hand drawn. Allie could only assume the drawing was done by Bea herself, and marvelled at her talent. "Hang on, what are we meant to be doing with this?" Allie asked. She had been too busy admiring the sketch to completely understand why it was being shown to her. "Bea has asked us to get him for her. We have to find out who he is, tell her and then we can show him that he fucked with the wrong people." Allie examined the drawn face in front of her, but he didn't look familiar at all. After Allie had finished looking, Kaz took the drawing off her and put it back in her bag. The only thing she could really do was bring it to her contacts in the Police. They should be able to run through the database looking for him. The thought of being sent a job from Bea herself absolutely blew Allies mind. She was finally going to know for sure, that Bea would approve of what they were doing, and maybe she would finally get some recognition, rather than Kaz getting it all. Anything she could do for Bea, she would.


	4. Chapter 4

The results had come back from Kaz's contacts in the police, and she and Allie now had the name of the man Bea had sketched. Nils Jesper. He had done time for armed robbery and manslaughter, and just disappeared after he got released. Kaz had memorised everything, with the help of Allie, and was taking it to Bea later that afternoon. While Kaz got ready, Allie made sure that they were ready to go as soon as they knew what Bea wanted them to do. She scoured through his details, but most of them were outdated. She didn't know how they were going to pull this one off. It was going to take some serious stalking. Kaz grabbed the car keys, and turned to Allie. "You gonna come, kiddo?". Allie had never been with Kaz to see Bea, and she highly doubted she would be able to come in too, but just knowing that she could be that close to Bea, she couldn't say no. She rushed to grab her jacket and followed Kaz to the car. Allie felt like a kid on her way to a candy store. As Kaz pulled up in the car park, Allie couldn't contain herself. She knew she would be sitting here, reading her book, but she was so close to the woman she could only dream about meeting. Kaz stepped out of the car, and Allie opened to the start of a brand new chapter. It didn't seem to take long, though, before Kaz came storming back to the car, a vein in her forehead popping, and her lips pressed tightly together. The way she took off out of the car park told Allie that the visit didn't go as well as planned. She didn't even have to ask what had happened, because Kaz started ranting about it as soon as they turned the corner. "She's a fucking user, Allie. She never wanted us to get him. She lied! She fucking used us! She doesn't care about us!" "What the fuck happened Kaz?" Allie asked, cautious not to get her head bitten off. "She got the name off me, and left. She told me she didn't give a fuck about us. It came straight from her fucking mouth!" Allie just sat quietly, hurt by what she had heard, for the rest of the trip home.

Kaz slammed everything that she possibly could once inside the house. She was losing it, and Allie couldn't do much but watch in horror, as almost all of Kaz's possessions were kicked, thrown or broken. When Kaz finally calmed down, she just sat on the floor, surrounded by what was left of her things, and cried. The strong woman that Allie had come to know was gone, and all that remained was a cracked shell. Allie sat down next to her and just let her cry on her shoulder. It was the least she could do. Kaz had been there for her. She had protected her, and now, it was Allies turn. They sat there in silence, the tears seeping through the shoulder of Allies top, for what seemed like hours. Kaz's hero had just shit all over her.

The weird thing was, as annoyed as Allie was with Bea, and with her betrayal, she still couldn't help but think about the woman constantly. She still dreamt about her touch on her skin, and the way her lips would taste. Nothing that Kaz could say would detract from that. She still wanted to feel Bea, and in a way, her rejection of the RRH only made that feeling stronger. Maybe it was the fact that it was a challenge, and Allie loved a good challenge, but she couldn't get Bea off her mind.

Kaz visibly needed some time alone, so Allie decided she would go for a walk to clear her head. She brought her book with her and wandered to the park, taking in the fresh air as she went. It was only a short walk to the park, and she laid on the grass with her book, until the light had gone from the sky. When it was too dark to see the pages, she closed the cover and began the walk back to Kaz's house.

As she turned the corner to the street she had begun to feel so at home in, the flashing red and blue lights of police cars illuminated her face. She looked closer, and noticed that it was out the front of Kaz's house. Allie started to worry that something had happened to her adopted mother and best friend. She snuck closer, and saw Kaz being put in handcuffs. Kaz noticed her and stared at her with a look that just said, hide. Allie shuffled behind a bush in the neighbours front yard, as the police put Kaz in the back of their car and drove away.

Once the cars had turned the corner, Allie quickly strode to the house and locked herself inside. The house was still a mess from Kaz's flip out earlier in the afternoon. She began to clean up, and found a small, handwritten note from Kaz. It had been hurriedly scrawled and read,

"Allie,

Someone shopped us. Had to be Smith. She was the only one who knew we were RRH. Look after the girls. Hopefully you can keep your name out of it. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Allie sat in silence for a while, not sure what to do with Kaz gone. Eventually she figured she should let the girls know what had happened. One after the other, she messaged each of them to come around to Kaz's place for a meeting. She had never run a meeting before. It was always Kaz who organised them and spoke. Allie was generally more comfortable in the background, letting Kaz do all the speaking, while she did the background work. As the girls filed in to the house, Allie could tell they were visibly confused. They were used to Kaz opening the door, sitting them down and informing them about a new target. Instead, they had Allie, who was clearly worried about how the news she was about to give them was going to go down.

"Okay," she began, "I know you guys were all expecting Kaz, and I get that you're freaked out. I am too. When I got home today, Kaz was being arrested. Apparently it has to do with the shit we got up to. Someone shopped us. Everyone needs to lay low. Kaz wouldn't want us getting caught too. Hopefully we can all keep doing what we are doing without getting jail time too. That's what Kaz would want."

As Allie scanned the room, she could see a mixed look of concern and guilt among the faces of the women in front of her. She could tell that they were unsure now, of how they could keep going without Kaz, and Allie didn't blame them, because she was wondering the same thing.

After a while, everyone left. Allie was alone again, left to her thoughts. She couldn't take it anymore. The possibility that Bea could have shopped them was swirling around in her head. How could a woman that she had spent so much time looking up to do something like this to them? She knew it was stupid to think that Bea had any thoughts about her, because Bea didn't even know she existed. She had never even met her. The thought of finding another hit came to mind. It would have stopped the thoughts at least, but she couldn't do that to Kaz. She was meant to be looking after the girls, and she couldn't do that if she was off her face. The only other option she had was to sleep, and hope that her mind had settled by morning.

A shrill ring woke Allie up. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but it seemed like forever. When she finally came to, she realised it was her phone. The only person who had ever had her number was Kaz and the RRH, so the blocked number was a bit of a surprise to her. She lept onto the phone, answering it before it could ring out. "Hello?" She asked, worried about who might be on the other end. Her anxiety quickly disappeared though when she heard the comfort of Kaz's voice on the other end. "Hey Al. How are the girls? Have you told them yet?"

Allie told Kaz everything. She told her about their meeting the previous night. She told her that she had found her note. She told her how the girls had reacted. Kaz sounded concerned. Allie nervously bit her lip, and asked why Kaz thought Bea would have shopped them. "The call came from a prisoner at Wentworth, Allie. An anonymous tip. Smith was the only one who knew about us. It had to be her." The thoughts were back in Allie's mind. "Can I come visit you Kaz? There's so much I need to talk to you about. I just need to see you and know you're okay." Kaz was hesitant at first, but eventually agreed to Allie coming in to see her. She knew Allie wouldn't stop worrying until she had.

The day had finally arrived when Allie could go see Kaz. The only problem was that she couldn't get a lift, and she didn't have a license. The years of drug abuse and living on the streets prevented that. She wandered around the house, trying to rack her brain to figure out a way to get to Kaz. As she leaned on the kitchen bench, defeated, she saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye. Kaz's car keys. Nobody would know if she took the car, just this once. It wasn't a long drive. Hurredly, she grabbed the keys off the hook and ran to the car. The butterflies began in her stomach as she turned the keys in the ignition. "Fuck it," she thought. She threw the car into drive and slammed her foot onto the accelerator, heading towards the prison. She made sure to do everything within the law. She had driven a car before, so she had some idea what she was doing. Allie flicked on the indicator, turned into the prison car park and turned off the ignition. She had made it here without incident. That was the first step down.

She strode up to the visitors entrance and joined the queue. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was only visiting Kaz. She had already spent so much time with this woman in the past, so why should this be any different? Finally, she got to the front of the line. A balding guard took her ID and compared it to the names on the list in front of him. She couldn't help wishing he would hurry it up a bit. He eventually matched her name to the list, and instructed her to leave any personal belongings in a locker and passed her a key to match. He also handed her a visitors pass and showed her to the waiting area, where they would be escorted from, to the visitors centre.

Allie looked around the room, and noticed that the others waiting around her were as random a bunch as she could have expected. There were people of all sorts there. Allie smiled at a young girl playing in the corner. She wished she could remember being that young, and having her whole life ahead of her. Having another chance to not fuck everything up so badly. "That girl has no idea how lucky she is," Allie thought to herself, as the little girl looked up at her with her big blue eyes and smiled. Allie couldn't help but smile even bigger, and with that, the girl turned and continued playing.

With that, the guard that had signed her in came in to escort everyone in to the visitors centre. Allie was so deep in thought that his loud, deep voice startled her. She stood and followed the others in to the room, and sat at one of the small, round tables in the middle of the room. She stared at the etchings that had been made in the table. One in particular caught her attention. The initials B.S. Did that mean that Bea Smith had sat at this very table? The thought of that made her giddy. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't stop feeling this amount of admiration for Bea, even though she knew she should hate her for shopping Kaz.

Allie raised her eyes and saw Kaz come into the room. As soon as their eyes met, Kaz's face beamed. It had only been a week since they had seen each other, but after spending so much time together, it felt like a lifetime, or at least it did to Allie. She stood and hugged her stand-in mother so tightly that she wasn't sure the smaller woman was still able to breathe. She eventually allowed herself to let go and sat back down on her seat, while Kaz took the opposite. It was about time they could see each other. They were well overdue for a much needed chat.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as Allie was enjoying Kaz's company, the small talk was starting to get annoying. Kaz avoided the question every time Allie mentioned Bea Smith, so eventually, she just gave up asking. Allie must not have been putting on a very good poker face, because Kaz could see straight through her. "Al, I don't want you to know how things have been in here, because I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I know what you're like. You'll want to come to the rescue. Unfortunately babe, you can't rescue me. Not while I'm in here." Allie looked down and traced the etched letters in front of her with her finger. She just wanted to know if Kaz had seen Bea. She wanted to know if she had admitted to shopping them. Kaz eventually explained that she hadn't even seen Bea yet. Half the prison had burned down not long ago, and Bea was in one of the units that had to be rebuilt. She wasn't even in the prison. She and the rest of her unit were being housed at Walford, the mens prison. Allie nodded, silently taking it in. At least now she knew, she could get back to asking about Kaz. Not that she would tell her anything, but it was still worth her trying.

It didn't seem like long enough when the burly, bald guard shouted out for everyone to say their goodbyes. Their visit was over. Allie looked straight in Kaz's eyes, and started to tear up. Kaz pulled her in for another hug. "I miss you mum," Allie managed to choke out. Her throat felt claggy, and she struggled to get words out. "I know kiddo, I miss you too. Look after the girls for me." With that, Kaz pulled away and began to walk back to the door that would lead her back to where the general population of the prison was.

Allie grabbed her things and slowly made her way to the car. She wasn't ready to leave yet, but she had no choice. She couldn't do anything from out here. As she opened the car door, she let the tears begin to roll down her cheek. Wiping them away, she turned the keys in the ignition and left the car park, driving back down the road towards the empty house that she once shared with Kaz. She wondered what would happen when the bills started coming in. She wasn't working. She barely made anything from the government. She couldn't afford to pay them. She was so deep in thought about what was coming up, that she didn't notice her speed gradually increasing, and didn't notice the police car driving the opposite way. It wasn't until the car did a U-turn and it's lights started flashing that she realised. Allie pulled the car over, and waited for the police officer to approach the open window of the car. She didn't know what she was going to say when he asked her for her license. She didn't have one. "I'm fucked," Allie thought to herself, as she tried to come up with an explanation as to why she was driving. Visiting a friend in prison didn't seem to be a very good answer. The was a young, dark haired man. She thought about flirting a bit, but when she noticed the ring on his finger and his serious demeanour, the idea flew out the window, along with any chances she was going to get away with it.

"Good afternoon. Can I please see your license?" He asked. He was polite, but he definitely was not a pushover. Allie simply muttered that she didn't have one, and with that, he asked why she was behind the wheel of a car, with no license. She explained that she was stuck, and didn't know what else to do. He could see the tears had been streaming down her face, so he decided to leave the question of her speed for now. He then asked her to identify herself. "Allie Novak," she stammered. "And who is this car registered to?" He asked sternly. "My housemate," was all she could think to say.

"Does your housemate know you have her car? Where are they now?"

"No, she doesn't know. She's in prison. I'm coming back from seeing her."

The officer wrote in his notebook and asked Allie to stay put. If he ran the registration of the car through his system, it was going to come up as Kaz's car, and with that, he could check Kaz's records. He would find out why she was locked up, and they would assume Allie knew about it. How could she be so stupid? If she lived in the same house as the RRH leader, of course they would assume that she was involved. The officer walked back to the car and asked Allie to step out and hand over the keys. She complied. No point fighting it. Fighting was only going to get her into more trouble. The young officer explained that they would be impounding the car. Allie was going to get a fine, and he explained how she could pay it. When she told him she had no way to get home, at least he was kind enough to offer her a lift back to the house. She walked from Kaz's car to the back seat of the cop car, and sat in silence as they drove her back to Kaz's house. They dropped her off and continued driving. Allie was shaken. She thought they were going to find something on her. She had a record. She had done time for prostitution before. If that wasn't enough for them to get suspicious, what about the fact that she lived with the woman who had just been incarcerated for being the ring leader of the RRH, and was awaiting sentencing for intentionally causing serious injury? It was all too much. Allies head span and she sat herself on the couch. The exact same couch she had spent her first night here on. She barely moved from that chair for the rest of the night. Her encounter with the police had scared her. She didn't even get up to make herself dinner. Food was the last thing on her mind.

As Allie got up to get herself a glass of water, her phone began to ring. It was one of Kaz's contacts at the police. Worried, Allie answered the phone, but barely got a chance to speak.

"Allie, they're coming. They've run your name and Kaz's name through the database. They are on their way to the house now!"

Before Allie could take in what was being said, there was a banging on the door. "Police! Open up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Allies head began to spin. She thought about running, but that could only make things worse. Plus, she didn't think they would give up that easily. They knew she lived here, so they would only come back. The banging at the door got louder, and more regular, until a deep, male voice threatened to break the door down if she didn't answer. Allie figured that the easiest thing was just to comply. She didn't want to make things worse for Kaz or herself. Just hopefully, none of the other girls would get caught up in this mess. That was the last thing she wanted. She moved towards the door, and opened it. Standing on the other side was a team of police officers, with equipment that she thought would have done more than just break down a door. It quite possibly could have broken the weatherboard that covered the walls. The lights from the cars flashed into Allies face, making it difficult for her to see.

The officer at the front of the pack was a middle aged man. He was tall, stocky and balding. For a woman the size of Allie, he was quite intimidating. He spoke in a gruff voice. "Allie Novak?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. Allie nodded, knowing exactly what was coming next. "You are under arrest for involvement in the Red Right Hand. You have the right to remain silent." Allie drowned out the rest of his spiel. She had heard it before. It didn't matter anyway. The chances of her getting off the charges were slim at best. She decided to think more of the positives. She wouldn't have to worry about the things she had been up until now. There would be no stress about paying bills, drugs wouldn't be as easily accessible, and even if they were, Kaz would keep her on the straight and narrow. Allie had always felt more at home in the system anyway. It was the most stable her life had been that she could remember. At least she would be close to Kaz, and eventually, Bea Smith. "I'm getting arrested because of her, and I still can't get her off my mind," Allie thought to herself, and a coy grin made its way across her face. The officer put her in the back of the car and with that, they drove away.

It didn't take long for the police car to pull up to the station. The tall officer made his way to her door, opened it, and helped her out of the car. He escorted her into the station for processing. In the processing room, she noticed at least 3 other RRH members. It seems they had been caught out too, although she didn't know how. At least she knew she would have more than just the one familiar face inside Wentworth. One by one, they were taken to have paperwork filled out, and their fingerprints taken. Afterwards, they were taken to the holding cells, and eventually all out to the prison transfer bus in the back of the station. Allie took in her surroundings. This was the last time for a while that she would be outside of prison walls. She wanted to bask in it for as long as she could.

Nobody in the transfer bus said much on the way to Wentworth. There wasn't anything to say. There were a few whispers and guesses about how they got caught, but nothing that Allie thought warranted a conversation. She sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the world outside bustling around. She knew it would be a while before she heard it again. It was all the little things that came with freedom that she knew she would miss. She had last time. Then again, prison had never felt that daunting to her. She had grown up in the system. That was the only stability she had before she met Kaz. At least she knew that she would always have 3 meals a day, a bed to sleep in and shelter. The only thing she couldn't bet on was the other women. She knew she would have Kaz and the other RRH girls, but the other women were a whole different story. Allie had no idea how any of them would react, especially Bea Smith. The woman who had filled her dreams, as well as her waking thoughts would soon be literally close enough to touch. Allie couldn't help but idolise her. She was strong, independent and beautiful, all things Allie wished she was. She knew things hadn't gone too well though when Kaz had gone to see Bea, so how would Bea feel about having the members of the RRH in the same prison as her? That was something Allie couldn't be too sure about.

Allies mind stopped racing as she felt the prison bus come to an abrupt halt. She looked out the window and saw the walls of the prison looming down on them. This was to be her life for a while. She wasn't sure how long yet, but she knew it wasn't going to be an overnight visit. Hell, Allie wasn't even sure if Kaz knew her and the other girls were coming, or how she would react. Allie had been charged with looking after the girls, and now they were getting locked up. She hoped Kaz wouldn't be too annoyed at her.

One by one, the girls were taken out of the bus and escorted towards the door. Allie put her head down, as she passed the governor. Allie had seen the small woman on TV and in the flyers all over the prison when she had gone to visit Kaz. Vera Bennett, her name tag read. For such a short woman, she had the air of authority all around her. Allie wondered just how difficult Miss Bennett was going to make their stay here. After the paperwork was filed, Allie was made to strip down for a search. She had an easier time than the other women here. Her life as a prostitute made getting naked in front of someone seem easy. It was letting someone see the real Allie Novak that frightened her. That was true nudity to Allie, and nobody, not even Kaz, had seen her in that light.

Allies clothes were put away, and she was presented with a teal tracksuit, and a white tshirt. As soon as she was dressed, she was handed a basket with more prison-certified clothes and lead to cell block H3, as were the other RRH members. She was assigned a cell and given the run down. She had heard it all before, and right now, she was more concerned about seeing Kaz than anything. She sat down on her bed and placed her face in her hands. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard her cell door open. Allie looked up from her hands and saw Kaz, standing in her doorway with a look of concern on her face. Kaz sat herself down next to Allie, and without saying a word, put both arms around her in a warm, motherly embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed slower than Allie had hoped. It seemed like every day was twice the length that it was meant to be, and even when she began working in the kitchens, and with the company of Kaz and the other girls from the RRH, they never sped up. She hadn't spotted Bea Smith yet either. From what she had heard, Bea and the other girls from her cell block wouldn't be back for a while. The prison was in chaos without the constant presence of a top dog, and Allie prayed that someone would eventually take the reins, even if it was only temporary. It was a good thing that Kaz was around to keep Allie on the straight and narrow, because the Asian crew, lead by Tina Mercado and Kim Chang, had jumped at the opportunity to peddle drugs through the prison without Bea there to stop them. There was no point avoiding the truth that Allie had been tempted, so she made sure to stay close to Kaz at all times. There was no way that she would let Tina anywhere near Allie, and Allie couldn't be more grateful. It had been about a year since Allie had met Kaz and had gotten clean and she didn't want to go back now.

Soon enough, the rumours began to spread about Bea's pending return to Wentworth. That was when the time began to pass by for Allie. She was nervous about being around someone who she saw as a hero, and who she was so attracted to, but she also had a few things she wanted to confront Bea about. Kaz told her not to worry about it and let her handle things, but Allie had never been one to keep her mouth shut. She decided though, that it was best she should listen to Kaz. She knew that Kaz would let Allie have her chance when it was the right time. It seemed that Tina, too, had heard the rumours about Bea coming back, and was doing her best to get rid of as much gear as possible before it became too difficult to move it. Allie was in the kitchen, mopping the floors after breakfast, when Tina approached her. Kaz had already left, and Allie was by herself. Before she knew it, four girls were standing infront of her. Allie hadn't felt this intimidated in a very long time. She actually couldn't remember the last time she felt intimidated at all.

Tina got so close to Allies face, that she could have sworn she was going to kiss her. Her crew were right behind her, and Allie was backed up against a bench. There was nowhere she could go and no way she could call anyone.  
"Here," Tina smirked. "I heard you were a fan of the gear on the outside. Thought you might like a little welcome present to open your account with us." Tina put her hand inside Allies pocket, and dropped something inside of it. Allie knew instantly what it was. Tina just smiled and walked away, her crew following her. Kim turned, giggled with part of her hoodie sleeve in her mouth, and then proceeded to follow the rest of the girls out of the kitchen, leaving Allie by herself.

Allie reached for her pocket, and felt the small bag in her fingers. She fiddled with it for a second, which only fueled her temptation. As she left to find Kaz, she could feel it burning in her pocket. It took every single piece of willpower she had not to go straight into her cell, empty the bag onto any flat surface she could find, and cut it into lines to snort. She had just reached H block, when she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into the shower block. Kaz was there with the other girls from the RRH.

"So, word is that Bea Smith and her crew will be back in a week. I'll handle the bitch for shopping us. The rest of you, just follow my lead." Kaz started. She had the same look of determination that Allie had seen so many times before. Kaz had something planned. This was the same look that Kaz had on her face before going after one of their targets. After Kaz had finished her speech about how they were going to get Bea back for shopping them, and that the rest of the girls would get their chance if they did exactly what she said, Kaz excused them. Kaz looked straight at Allie and asked her to stay back.

"What's going on babe? Something has been bugging you." Kaz asked. Allie put her head down and her hands in her pocket and felt the bag against her hands. "It's nothing." She responded. Kaz just looked at her, disbelieving as ever. "Okay Allie. I'll take your word for it. But if someone or something is causing you shit, you tell me and I'll look after it." Allie smiled at Kaz and turned to walk out of the shower block and back to her cell. She needed time to take in everything. She knew that seeing Bea Smith in person was going to have an effect on her, but she didn't know what kind of effect just yet.

As Allie reached her cell, she pulled the bag out of her pocket for the first time. It was exactly as she had expected. Cocaine. Her drug of choice on the outside. She knew that if she fell off the bandwagon and allowed herself to give in to it, she would struggle to get clean again, but she also knew that it would stop her brain worrying so much about a woman that she had never even met. She didn't even know why it was making her so nervous. Yes, Bea was strong and beautiful, but she didn't even know Allie existed. Allie paced her room. She ran her hands through her hair, and sat down on her bed.

"Fuck this," Allie thought to herself. "I'm not letting this get me down. I need to get rid of this gear." With that, she stood and walked from her cell into Kaz's next door. Kaz was sitting on her bed with a magazine. She looked up at Allie and smiled as Allie threw the bag onto Kaz's lap. Allie was visibly struggling. Kaz shot her a curious look.

"Tina gave it to me," Allie told Kaz. "I didn't ask for it. She just gave it to me. I didn't have any, I promise. I just thought you should know." Kaz simply grabbed the bag, stood up and flushed it down the toilet.

"There you go kiddo. Now you don't have to worry about it. I'll deal with Tina, but thanks for bringing it to me. It means a lot, and I know it wasn't easy for you. Just goes to show how far you've come." Kaz wrapped her arms around Allie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, lets get ready for when Smith makes her return to Wentworth."


	9. Chapter 9

The entire week was filled with chatter about the returning inmates. Any time Allie turned around, somebody was mentioning Bea Smith and her crew. Sometimes they were negative comments, but generally, the vibe was pretty good. Most of the women were happy that there would finally be some structure returning to the inside of the prison walls. Each day, Allie could feel the butterflies in her stomach getting more and more restless. She was going to be in the same place as the woman that she idolised, and that was enough to distract her from almost anything that was happening around her.

As Allie turned the corner to walk towards H block, she saw the women all gathering around the windows, watching something happening outside the gates. A quick scan of the crowd revealed Kaz and the other girls from the RRH peering through one of the windows. Allie made her way through the crowd, approaching Kaz.

"What's going on?" She asked, unable to see through herself.

"Smith," Kaz replied. "The van just arrived." Allie managed to peek over the shoulder of one of the other women, but could only see the roof of the prison transport van. There was not a clear spot to look out of the windows in sight, so she slid herself behind Kaz to watch over the shorter womans shoulder. She could just make out a mop of faded red hair passing the guards attending, and then other women started filing out of the bus. The others surrounding the windows began to scurry off, talking about getting gifts ready for their returning queen. Allie used this as an opportunity to get right up close to the window, to try to get the best possible view, but she had missed it. Bea was already inside the prison, getting ready for processing. Allie hung her head and began to trudge back to H3 with the rest of her crew. Kaz reached up, and wrapped her arm around Allies shoulder.

"Finally, we may get our chance to confront Smith," Kaz smiled, and hurried towards her cell.

Allie took her time getting to H3. She didn't have anything to prepare like some of the other women around her. There was no rush. As much as she wanted to see her hero in person, she knew that time would come eventually, and she would have preferred not to be surrounded by the entire prison community when that moment came. She wouldn't want to drool all over them anyways. Rather than sitting down with the other girls in her unit, she headed straight towards her cell, until Kaz called out to her and waved for her to sit with them. Allie felt like she should, considering she didn't want Kaz or the others to know that she was still smitten by the woman who put them in here, so she sat next to Kaz on the couch and leaned into her for comfort. Kaz wrapped an arm around Allies shoulder, and continued conspiring. Allie didn't pay much attention. She wasn't really interested in payback. She fidgeted with her long, blonde locks until she heard her name being called.

"Allie?" came Kaz's voice, a hint of concern in her tone. She looked questioningly at the younger woman. It seemed as though she had been speaking to her for a while before Allie had begun to notice.

"Yeah Mumma," Allie responded. She was listening now. It wasn't often that she zoned out on conversations, and she didn't want Kaz to think she was back on the gear after what had gone down with Tina and the Asian crew.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to ask Smith to meet us." This worried Allie. She didn't want a fight to break out on the first day that Bea was back. Then she would never get a chance to get to know her, because her affiliation with Kaz would get in the way if they met on a bad note. Allie had to ask Kaz what the plan was.

"Nothing is going to happen. Not yet anyway. We need her to trust us, so I got some of the girls on the outside to bring us this." Kaz pulled a bottle of wine from under the cushions on the couch. Allie felt a relief wash over her, and in that moment, she honestly believed that Kaz was going to let everything that had happened with Bea in the past go. Kaz and Allie sat there for a while after the others went back to what they had been doing, waiting for the crowd around H1 to clear. It was then that the butterflies in Allies stomach turned into a raging storm. Bea Smith was living just down the corridor from her and the RRH. The woman who had inspired her and the others to stand up for the rights of women all aroud Australia, was within arms reach, and Allie couldn't shake the idea from her head. She laid herself out on the couch, picturing Bea strolling past her unit, or passing her in the corridor. She imagined them locking eyes across the exercise yard, or brushing against each other. She even pictured seeing her in the showers, watching the water glide down Bea's sleek, toned body. Her day dreaming was interrupted by Kaz, plonking herself down at Allies feet.

"Guess what kiddo, you're up." Kaz announced. Allie looked at Kaz with confusion in her eyes. Kaz laughed at the confusion in Allies eyes.

"You really weren't paying attention, were you?" She asked her, grin still across her face. Allie sat up and shook her head. "Sorry Kaz, I was daydreaming."

Kaz didn't seem to be too upset. She had probably been expecting Allie to get a bit star struck at the idea of being near Bea Smith. She told Allie that she needed her to ask Bea to come see her. Allies jaw dropped. This was going to be the moment she would finally get to meet Bea in person. Her stomach knotted itself at the idea.

"Go on," Kaz pushed. Allie got up and walked to her cell. She placed herself in front of the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable. She fidgeted with her hair until it looked neat, and made her way towards H1. Just as she reached the bars she stopped and took a deep breath. Her nerves were going crazy, and she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. She had walked these corridors plenty of times before, but this time was different. This time, she wasn't just passing an empty cell block. This time, Bea Smith was going to be in there waiting, unknowingly, for her. She rounded the corner and stood, frozen, in the unit door, gaining the attention of Maxine Conway, Bea's right hand. Allie looked at her, and noticed her masculine features, disbelieving that somebody like that was in a womens prison. Allie turned her eyes to Bea as she slowly raised her head, looking at her with a strong, steely look. This was the look of a hardened woman, but Allie could still see a glimmer of softness behind the hard exterior. That was the side to Bea that she wanted to get to know. Bea was looking straight into Allies eyes. She felt her throat drying up as she began to speak. She knew that Bea would be enough to make her not need drugs again. Bea Smith would her her new addiction.

"Hi. I'm Allie Novak"


End file.
